There are ironing boards with a rest plate shaped onto the side, said rest plate having an outlet with a cable. The cable can be plugged into an outlet of a power supply network so that the socket affixed to the rest plate serves for connection with the plug of an iron. The drawback of such permanently integrated sockets is that they are permanently connected to the rest plate for the iron so that the buyer always has to purchase the ironing board together with the electric power supply. Furthermore, different countries use different plugs so that a given ironing board can only be used there if a plug that matches the socket is provided on the iron.